


Dilated

by casstayinmyass



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Car Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Older Man/Younger Woman, Riding, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: You finally get to meet the dad of the girl you babysit for... the famed Dr. Lightman. During the drive home later, Cal can tell exactly how much you want him.





	Dilated

You adjust your skirt and sweater, and head up the walkway to the Lightman residence.  
The girl who you’d be babysitting for has a rather famous father. Famous in the world of science at least, and you follow a lot of true crime stuff. Cal Lightman is his name, and he’s damn good at what he does. You’ve heard stories of all the crazy things he can figure out just by watching a person talk—he can figure out if they’re telling the truth or not by a simple twitch or shrug.

Needless to say, you’re a little nervous to finally meet the man whose reputation precedes him.

You knock on the door, biting your lip, and a few moments later, you hear footsteps. The door swings open to reveal a cynical looking blonde man—shorter in stature, but the way he stands exudes astronomical confidence. He narrows his green eyes at you.

“Can I help you?”

“Is this the bachelor party? Someone hired a stripper,” you say, and he raises his eyebrows. You smirk, taking a step inside. “That wasn’t a lie. It was a joke.”

He sputters, and glances at you in newfound appreciation. “You... know who I am, I take it.” 

“Yessir,” you hold out a hand, and he shakes it. “Pleased to meet you, Dr. Lightman.”

“Cal,” he says slowly, still observing you in interest, “Call me Cal.”

“Alright Cal,” you say, and look upstairs. “Where’s your daughter?”

“She’s um—” As if just remembering he even has a daughter, he turns and shouts up. “Emily! You look fine! You’re not the one going out, I am, you don’t need makeup to look cool in front of the babysitter!”

Thumping footsteps.

“You know dad, I would be embarrassed, but I’m just used to you ruining everything by now,” Emily sighs, rolling her eyes and walking into the kitchen. Cal looks at you, shrugs, and turns back to her.

“I’ll be home around... oh, 11? That fine?”

“I don’t care,” Emily says, and Cal nods curtly.

“Great. 3 AM it is!” He winks at you. “Just kidding. Wouldn’t put you through nine hours with her even for more than minimum wage.”

“DAD!”

“I’m gonna leave, before she ties me to a stake and burns me.” You laugh, and see him to the front door. He slips on his jacket, and looks at his watch. “Yeah, um. So 11. Should be when I’m home, maybe even earlier, if the dinner gets nice and boring.” You laugh again, and rock back and forth on your toes.

“You on your way to pick up your date first?”

He studies you.

_Why is she asking me that?_

_Her lips just twitched up, and her right eyebrow raised for the fraction of a millisecond._

_She’s sucking on the inside of her lip._  
_She wouldn’t be asking what she did if she didn’t want to fuck you._

_Jesus H, her pupils just fucking dilated._

“No,” Cal decides, “No, I haven’t got one, unfortunately, just... little old me.” You nod, and he hesitates before grabbing his keys. “You’re not inviting your boyfriend over to have sex on my couch while my daughter’s asleep, are you?”

You blink, not used to how forthright he is. “Uh... of course not. I don't have a boyfriend.”

_She’s not lying._

_Well. That rules out the dilation. She wants to bloody sleep with you._

Cal nods slightly, and turns tail, shutting the door. You sigh, pressing your back to it, and try to ignore the throbbing arousal you feel from just meeting the charming single dad, walking over to the kitchen.

“Hey, Emily. I’m up for anything—how do you feel like spending the night while your dad’s gone?” Just then, it occurs to you all too fast. “Oh god.”

Emily frowns, looking at you. “What?”

_He asked me that to see if I had a boyfriend! That genius asshole!_

You smile and blush, and tuck a piece of hair behind your ear. “Nothing. Just remembered I had something important tomorrow, but it’s not a big deal.”

Emily crosses her arms. “I’m around my dad enough to know a lie when I see one.” You shake your head.

“C’mon. Netflix?”

“Horror movies,” she grins, and you shrug. The kid’s almost 12, and Cal seems like the type of dad who’d let his daughter watch gory procedural crime dramas just for the faces.  
A little bit through the night, you and Emily had abandoned your movie, You're Next, to chat about her school life-- she had confided in you about something earlier, and it got the ball rolling. You're just getting into the topic of how she feels about dating and peer pressure, when keys jiggle in the front lock. On the left couch where you are, you allow your pajama top to ride up and expose your stomach, letting the blanket slip as well.

"Everybody still alive?" Cal squints the TV. "I wouldn't be, if I had to watch that crap."

"Dad, when's (y/n) coming back?" she asks, and Cal looks at you.

"I guess you're the cool one now."

You two head to the front door as Emily goes up to get into bed.

"So."

You smile. "So."

"I guess I'll need you again next... Saturday night?"

"No problem," you nod, getting shivers from the way he said "need you."

"See you then," he opens the door, then hesitates at your intense gaze. "Or, um... can I give you a lift?" he offers, "It's no trouble."

"That'd be great."

You two get in the car, him driving for about five minutes before he looks around. "This about the place, just around here?"

"No, it's about 15 minutes from here, actually."

_A lie._

_She lives somewhere around this neighborhood, but she wants you to keep driving._

"Alright," Cal nods, and keeps on. "So, what's your house look like out here?"

"Uh... it's, big. And white."

"Yeah? What's the street name?"

"Um..."

Cal starts to laugh, and pulls over by a park, behind a tree. "Cut the crap. It's entertaining, but abysmal. You're really not a very good liar."

You huff, crossing your arms, and in doing so, your breasts get pushed up. Cal's eyes shift down, then back up to yours. You notice this, and start to smile. "Dr. Lightman. Were you analyzing me when you met me?" 

"Its sort of what I do. I'm always analyzing people," Cal replies, "Can't help it." You press on.

"But me. What did you find out when you looked at me?"

Cal cocks his head, turning to face you fully. "I found... your pupils. They dilate when you look at me."

"Mhmm?" you ask, slowly crawling over to him, "And... what does that mean?" Cal never breaks eye contact with you as he watches you climb into his lap, and his hands settle comfortably on your hips, slowly starting to work his fingers into a deep massaging motion.

"Dilated pupils are a micro expression of sexual arousal," he says, voice low, "Either that, or you banged your head really hard before coming in, and judging by how snappy you were with your little," he gestures, "Dirty joke at the door, that was not the case."

"Quick thinking," you breathe, ghosting your lips just by his to drag up his cheek.

Cal gives you a dark smile. "It's my job, love." He then enforces his hand on your back, bringing you in for a hot kiss before tugging you back, grinding his hips up into your inner thigh to show you just how hard he's getting. You feel his bulge, and feel your pussy getting wetter, clenching to feel him fill you.  
Cal brings a hand down, beginning to rub. He watches your eyes with careful scrutiny, watching your reaction. He eventually lays the seat back, and parts your legs, slipping three fingers inside of you. You moan loudly, and he begins a movement of stroke, curve, stroke.

"How's this...?" he murmurs, and he watches you.

_Her lips are parted, but she's chewing on the inside of her cheek._

_Her brow is furrowed._

_Her eyes are open, unblinking._

_Her fingers are restless._

_What if I just..._

Cal changes his pace to a faster curve, curve, thrust, and when your eyes roll back and you bite your lip, fisting the sheets, he smirks.  
"Theeere she is."

"Fuck me," you hiss.

"Plan on it," he nods.

"Cal," you whine, and he watches your face, reading your eyes. He grazes your clit, and as your eyebrows lift and your pupils dilate even more, he focuses his attention on that.

"Got something to say?"

"Will you... um," you blush, and he stares into what seems like your fucking soul.

"You can do better than that," he chides. 

"I.. I want..." 

"Tell me what you want." 

"Eat my pussy," you beg.

"On it."

You crawl into his lap, and by some miracle, he gets your legs on either side of his face, where you sit and he starts to lick you.

"Oh my fucking god," you moan, and he pushes his tongue inside you, the wet sloppy noises he's making while eating you out turning you on even more. After a few more minutes of this, you squirm. "Cal, I need your big cock."

"Thank god, I'm dying to feel what this glorious cunt is like," his eyes are sultry, salacious, "You taste amazing, love."

You bite your lip, and he holds up a finger, getting the genius idea to put the seat back up for a better position. You then straddle him, and while both of you are sitting up, he unzips himself and finally frees his cock, burying it deep. You let him sink all the way in before starting to move, rocking your chest against his. He appreciates your elevation, and watches your breasts rise and fall with every rock like a ship of the two of your bodies.

"You're close," he observes, watching you, and you nod with a gasp. "It's alright darling, let go."

You would protest, but you don't have much choice as your orgasm washes over you, his dick continuing to push in and out and rock around as you both clutch onto each other.  
"God, magnificent," his breath hitches, and he suddenly looks alarmed. "Shit shit shit, c--ahh, co-oming, coming, gotta get out of--!" Quick thinking, you drop the seat again as he holds his orgasm, but that just pushes him deeper, making him groan and white knuckle your hips. You quickly lift off, and look down, watching Cal's chest rise and fall as he begins to arch his back. You stroke the V of his abs and wrap your fist around his throbbing cock, jerking him off fast. He gasps.

"(y/n)..."

You open your mouth, and catch some on your tongue and lips as you stroke it all out of him. His head falls back with a thunk, and he rubs his hands over his face.

"Haven't come that hard since..." he frowns. "That time I jacked off in my office after hours on the phone with a prostitute. Unfortunately, there are security cameras. Unfortunately, I knew."

You laugh, and slide back to your seat, pulling up your panties again and pulling down your top. Cal sucks on his bottom lip, straightens the seat back up again, and looks over. He brings a hand to your face, strokes your cheek with his thumb, and studies you.  
"Will you stop doing that?" you smile.

"What?"

"If you wanna know how I feel, just ask me."  
He takes his hands back. "Alright. How d'you feel?"

"Pretty fucking great," you giggle, "But I need to do a laundry before my roommate finds my sweater covered in cum."

"That would be an idea," Cal nods, and scratches his head. "Right, uhhh... about next Saturday night. Wanna..."

"Babysit?" you smirk.

"Babysit," he affirms, smirking in amusement. You nod.

"I don't think I could resist you for longer than a week after tonight, Dr. Lightman."


End file.
